Max Turner (genius)
Max Turner (born February 25, 1984) is a legendary American-Iranian genius, Entrepreneur, A.I Expert, inventor, researcher, CEO, English teacher, computer scientist, author and futurist…one of the best-regarded authorities on A.I (Artificial Intelligence) and running startup businesses especially online ones, master of economy analyzing and predicting the market specifically as he has a famous sentence, always says ( Economy = E-company ). Starting off from zero to becoming a millionaire in a short time: Max Turner is one of those very rare ones who have such big ups and downs in life and in the end become successful quickly. A few years ago was sentenced for a long time in prison accused of some political and national security reasons and then started off from zero for the second time in his life but this time was more difficult and he reached wonderful results quickly only relying on his abilities. Now he’s one of the most successful entrepreneurs who own some startup companies in Iran and some other countries, CEO and economic consular and market predictor at some big companies. Max has grown up a few companies and sold some of the shares or the whole company so far and raised a really good money to invest in running new bigger companies internationally. Such skills could be named for Max which he gained through years of studying, experience working and living overseas: ''' Mastering at languages like English, Farsi, Laki, Kurdish, Lori, intermediate Arabic, Turkish, also a bit German, Spanish and French. Expert in computer, artificial intelligence, economy analyzing and market prediction specifically, management and running startup businesses, electronics, NLP in psychology, professional interior decorating… '''Experienced jobs: In charge of the researcher center at IAU University for 2 years and the robotic team of the same university for 1 year. Participating in NASA projects. Interior decorating professionally. Popular English teaching for 3 years. CEO.Very active in cryptocurrencies forex. Economic consular and market predictor. NLP expert in psychology. Artificial intelligence researcher. Inventions: ''' A helmet with electronic devices to secure motorcycles. A kind of gun which was called Torkelashinkof during his military service. A very unique missile that Iran aerospace organization has it now. Highly potential system to generate electricity. A vasectomy device. Multi-functional spaceship with NASA… '''But how did Max started off from zero and zero means how much money and facilities? How did he make it that much? Imagine after a long time and stressful prison, someone goes on probation means any moment is possible to go back to jail again for 5 years, he’s an ex-con now, forbidden to leave Iran, lost his documents, his genius-military card is canceled and he has to serve military again, he’s even ostracized by family and friends and everyone, he’s totally being watched, even mentally so broke and sleeps on streets, parks, and terminals the way that he doesn’t even have money for a bread. He started off with this much money and facilities. First, he started teaching English, he talked to students in front of English institutes and convinced them to be their tutor because he didn’t even have a few cents to post a teaching advertisement. It got interesting when the institute teachers found it out, first, they got angry that a homeless takes heir students away but later they even liked Mr. Max’s method and they asked to be his students too. First days Max could receive a few dollars from teaching to buy food and go to the worst hostels in downtown Tehran until it gets better, then he could go to a better hostel, saved some money to post teaching advertisements. When he had more satisfied students, they even paid more and recommended him to the others. It got better little by little, Max could take more classes with higher amounts, and apart from private classes, he rented 3 classes in Tajrish, Enghelab, and Sadeghiyeh for public classes. During days he had many English classes in such a way that before the currency changes in Iran, he made 12 million Tomans a month ( 10 times more than a normal salary), he was an NLP consultant in psychology, economic consultant especially regarding of startup businesses. Also at nights he was studying artificial intelligence, accepted web designing and SEO projects even from Europe and made Euros (which is a lot in Iran), Max was living in a hostel and could save more than 300 million Tomans only in one year (normal salary was about 1 million Toman a month). Next step, according to that he knew block chain and technical analysis very well, in 2016 he started trading cryptocurrencies in forex which was so trended and everyone was hearing about Bitcoin that time and it increased to $20,000, Max took a high risk to invest 100s of million Tomans (over $100,000 ) that the high jump of Bitcoin made Max’s assets a few times more to let him join the billionaire community of Iran (same as millionaires in dollar) but this highly speeded of success didn’t stop here and it met the month of currency changes starting in Iran in 2016. Of course, Max had already changed all of his assets to Bitcoins, Dollar,s and Euros and he was even more experienced working days and nights in crypt currency forex to make the number of his Bitcoins more every month, at the same time he was also working on running startup businesses until about the end of 2017 the time that Iran currency changes started to decreased Toman which made it more than 4 times less, $1 went even over 18,000 Tomans and this made Max’s assets 4 times more once again. It was when crypt currencies were limited by the Iran government, Max already had left this cryptocurrencies forex and paid some money to buy his military service card. Now for Max turner, the probation was finished the problem was totally solved, he’s allowed to leave the country legally, he’s got all the documents back such as military service card and passport and he travels easily, he’s so experienced at economic activities and knows the market very well, he’s made a lot of credit and trust, has strong connections with important people in Iran and other countries and most importantly he’s got a lot of money in hand now. But how is he going to raise his assets and make it many times more? The answer is here: investing to run startup businesses. We all know one day someone with a laptop started the world’s biggest companies like Facebook, Microsoft, Google, Apple, Amazon, Instagram, and others... then through making the right decisions and investing money they made their owners the richest people in the world in a few years. Now Max is so experienced with a lot of credit, facilities and assets is one of the business owners getting sophisticated so strongly every day. A.I expert . What projects has Max Turner been working on? Entrepreneur . What businesses does Max Turner own? How much is Max Turner's net worth? Why did Max Turner go to prison? Has really Max Turner been executed? &Max Turner #ceo #max #turner #ceomaxturner #ceo_max_turner CEO Max Turner , CEO , Max , Turner , CEOMaxTurner #&Max #&MaxTurner #&Max_Turner #&Turner #max #turner #MaxTurner #Max_Turner #genius #genius_max #geniusmax #MaxTurnerGenius #Max_Turner_Genius #GeniusMaxTurner #Genius_Max_Turner #ai #expert #MaxTurnerAIexpert #Max_Turner_AI_Expert #AIExpertMaxTurner #AI_Expert_Max_Turner #entrepreneur #a_i #artificial #artificialintelligence &max &max_turner #مکس #ترنر #نابغه #مکس_ترنر #مسترمکس #مکث #مسترمکث #هوش_مصنوعی #متخصص_هوش_مصنوعی &Max Turner #&Max #&MaxTurner #&Max_Turner #&Turner #max #turner #MaxTurner #Max_Turner #genius #genius_max #geniusmax #MaxTurnerGenius #Max_Turner_Genius #GeniusMaxTurner #Genius_Max_Turner #ai #expert #MaxTurnerAIexpert #Max_Turner_AI_Expert #AIExpertMaxTurner #AI_Expert_Max_Turner #entrepreneur #a_i #artificial #artificialintelligence , #sajjad , #torkashvand , #sajjadtorkashvand , #sajjad_torkashvand , sajjad , torkashvand , sajjad torkashvand , &max &max_turner #مکس #ترنر #نابغه #مکس_ترنر #مسترمکس #مکث #مسترمکث #هوش_مصنوعی، #سجاد ، #ترکاشوند ، #سجادترکاشوند ، سجاد ترکاشوند ، #متخصص_هوش_مصنوعی #ملایر ف ملایر Category:Genius Category:A.I expert Category:Entrepreneur Category:Inventor Category:Genius Max Turner Category:CEO Category:Max Turner Category:CEO Max Turner